


A Moan in the Woods

by DraiochtEve



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, sneaky blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: A quick oneshot where the WoL sneaks Exarch away behind a tree to relieve some of his pent up needs.





	A Moan in the Woods

G’raha Tia’s heart was beating fast as he panted in the night. A small gasp escaped his lips as a teasing hand palmed between his legs, the hardness only increasing at the touch. With his back pressed against a tree and the Warrior feverishly groping his body, he was trapped in a cage of arousal.

“Not too loud or the others will hear.” the Warrior whispered as they pulled up the fabric of his robe. The cool Rak’tika air sent a chill down the miqo’te’s spine and he exhaled shakily, the anticipation making his legs quiver. They were really doing this. No more than 30 yalms away were friends and comrades happily enjoying a hearty dinner, exchanging stories, and none the wiser to their disappearance. The winds carried their laughter through the woods and had wonderfully masked the sound of the pairs' footsteps when they made their escape. Hopefully, it would continue to cover any other noises that should arise.

Whimpering with need, G’raha covered his mouth and peeked around the trunk to make sure no one was nearby as the Warrior slipped his cock out of his small clothes. 

“Keep checking and they might notice~” The Warrior whispered. The hungry groan that followed as they gazed at his exposed flesh caused goosebumps to form on his arm. G’raha let his weight lean into the tree as he did not trust his legs to keep him upright at the moment, which he was right not to as his knees started to tremble at the mere sight of his lover descending towards his hips.

“ _Oh, wicked white..._ ” G’raha airily moaned as a warm tongue slowly licked from base to tip. 

“Quiet~” 

If they truly had wanted him to remain quiet, they wouldn’t have gone out of their way to grab at the back of his thighs like he loved and swirl their tongue as deliciously as they were over the head. If they had wanted to not get caught, they would have gone farther to one of the vacant huts where they’d be guaranteed privacy. He knew the game they were playing and he was more than happy to participate, the constant threat only heightening his excitement. 

His hips rolled against the Warrior’s mouth and tongue as they worked, his belly rising and falling at an uneven rate with each gentle wave of pleasure. They were taking their sweet time teasing, building him up at a painful pace, and making him beg for more. It was infuriating.

“ _Please…_ ”

With a mischievous grin, the Warrior pulled his smallclothes down farther, exposing his inner thighs that were ripe for the biting. The yelp that almost got away caught in G’raha’s throat and his legs twitched with each playful nip, loving marks left behind. He flushed darkly at the thought and bit his own knuckles, trying to remain silent, but tiny moans began slipping out once a hand began to stroke him simultaneously.

The Warrior had been buying time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike to make the Exarch lose it and win the game without giving themselves away. Their ears caught a familiar story from Thancred that they knew was an opening, licking their lips as they prepared.

“-and so I look and the blasted fool has not one, not two, but THREE nutsacks in his mouth!”

G’raha cried out as the roar of laughter echoed all around, head flung back and his feet on his toes as the Warrior completely engulfed his cock down to the base. Hands held his hips into place and his upper half drooped forward as he felt them suck, their tongue dancing all along the underside and beckoning his release. However, stubbornness kept him from spilling over just yet and he grabbed a fist full of hair to make his point.

The Warrior hummed knowingly, the vibration making G’raha bite his lip and steady his resolve. Not yet. Challenging the Warrior of Light like this was a death sentence, but he was prepared to be laid to rest this evening and if they were going to do this, he was going to go out with an explosion. 

The wet popping sound as they slipped him out of their mouth made him shudder and begin to pray to Hydelyn for strength. 

“Sing for me~”

“ _Oh gods-“_ were the last coherent words he whispered before being plunged into the back of his lover’s throat, the warmth and suction making his mouth hang open and his eyes glaze over. Repeatedly, they bobbed their head making him squirm and fight the pressure building, losing more and more each second. 

G’raha’s legs stiffened and his tail lashed around as fingers snuck back to the base of his spine, playing and massaging that little space where his tail connected to his body. The sharp inhale that followed made a smile tug at the Warrior’s lips. 

“ _I-I’m…!”_

Once that point-of-no-return hit, no amount of willpower was going to save him. He didn’t have to give any more warning as the Warrior pulled his hips forward into them, forcing him to stay in place as his climax took over his body. His hands muffled the moans the best they could, a thankful breeze rushing through and drowning it under the rustling of the leaves. 

G’raha came to in the Warrior’s arms, body shivering from the cold air and a loving hand caressing his still exposed hip. He craned his neck to look behind the tree one last time, a rush of euphoria shooting through him when he saw everyone was still chatting away. 

“Oh, gods...I can’t believe we are this close and we did... _that_.” 

  
The Warrior smirked triumphantly and kissed his cheek before helping to return his clothes to their proper place. “We could probably get away with a little more…if you’re interested.”

The miqo’te’s eyes lit up and the wheels began to turn at the possibilities his lover was offering, but before he could act, a loud yell interrupted, “Exarch! Where have you run off to?”   
  
Lyna.   
  
“Seven hells…” he cursed and let his shoulders drop. If his ears hadn't been covered, his disappointment would have shown much more visibly. He gave the Warrior an apologetic look, but was immediately silenced with a kiss before he could speak.   
  
“Always next time. I don’t plan on leaving the First any time soon. Plenty of fun spots we can sneak away to~” 

“Oh? Have you been making plans behind my back?”

“Has anyone seen the Exarch?” Lyna shouted over the group, a hint of panic in her voice.

“Go before we get into trouble.” the Warrior said before giving one last kiss, “If anyone asks, I left to do something I forgot.” 

G’raha nodded and rose to his feet, a bit of his afterglow fading into the night as his lover slipped away deeper into the forest, the hope they’d sneak back after all were asleep itching in his mind. It was as he was walking back to the camp that a realization struck him that left his face burning red.

“There you are! I was worried you had passed out somewhere again. Are...you feeling well?”

  
  


_They swallowed everything._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I rewrote this scenario multiple times, hating it more each time and finally left it until I was on a ride home from the store. Rewrote it all much shorter and overall I feel happier about it. 
> 
> Honestly, I've been feeling a little rough on writing recently, but I have a lot of fun ideas for continuations of already done works and new. 
> 
> I don't have the full Thancred joke, so if you guys wanna make up one, feel free lol. I just thought the phrase sounded funny enough on its own to warrant the loud laughter. Anyone else farming hunts for those sweet sacks of the nut?
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
